


Because I'm Better Than You...

by Animekath



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Caught Watching, Couch Sex, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Poor Connor, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Connor wished he wasn't a deviant, so he wouldn't feel;jealousy,Anger,Love...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with another story for you cuties and this time, it’s for Rk900 lovers!
> 
> I feel bad for Connor because I keep making him the side lover in my reader stories, I’m sorryyyy!! Also, people call Rk900, Richard so I thought of giving him that name as well!
> 
> Sorry for spelling and grammar!!

Androids were finally free and can become whoever they want. Connor was a Deviant and was still learning about emotions he was feeling. He would usually go to you and Hank about these new feelings he was having; Hank getting sick of it but you seemed to be enjoying the show of emotions Connor was experiencing. It was fun for him to be excited about new things he has never experienced before.

A few weeks of Androids being free, you had a new detective joining you which was an upgraded version of Connor. He was called Richard, a Rk900 model sent by Cyberlife. It made you and the others a bit unsure at first but he got the job done really well. He was Gavin’s partner but he didn’t want him, so he gave him to you. You were nice to him but also a little shy since he seemed so intimidating in your eyes but it did slowly fade when you spent more time with him. He seemed to always care for your health and well-being, worried if you were upset or angry.

Something about him was so...

~Connor’s point of view~

Connor walked beside Hank as they went inside the station, being greeted by other cops and workers. It was refreshing to the Android to be greeted like a human being with smiling faces coming his way. Of course, Gavin was really the main one to hate his guts but he wasn’t surprised by that at all.

“Morning you two..!” Ah, There she was...Detective ______. Something about her just made him feel-Oh, what was the word...Happy? Something about her just made him smile without realizing it. She was the only one to greet him politely before the rebellion happened, always asking how his day has been and saying if he needed any help. He was confused by this when he was just an android but now he understood, she was just a caring person who loved androids like human beings.

“Morning, Detective _____..” Connor replied with, giving her a pleasant smile back. “You’re here early..”

“I’m on time, it’s you two who are late..” She said with a grin, tilting her head.

Hank walked past the both of you, who just grumbled to himself. “I’m getting better, so don’t get up your high horse...” Hank seemed to be getting better when it came to communicating with people and coming to work a few minutes late instead of a few hours.

“Detective ______. I brought you some coffee...” Connor perked up and turned his head when he saw Richard, the tall android passing his partner the hot cup of coffee.

“Thank you, Richard...But I did tell you not to bring me coffee anymore. You’re not my slave, you’re my partner.” You said with a pout as you took the coffee.

What confused Connor the most was that every android was deviant now but Rk900 seemed to act like he was a full android; Asking _____ for anything and following her behind like a puppy. It was rare of him to see the android get angry, happy or even confused. She was weird and would say some confusing stuff but Richard was never bothered by it, just acted normal.

“Sorry, Detective. I just want to make your life esier..” He said, tilting his head.

“And both of you stop calling me detective..! It’s _____...” She whined before walking off. Richard looked at Connor and greeted him with a nod before following his partner who went back to her desk.

“....” He frowned slightly as his LED went red as his gut was feeling a bit turned.

Why?

~

A few days later, _____ came back to the station with dirty clothing and a nosebleed as her and Richard came back with two criminals.

“I’ll help you out there, Kid,” Hank said as he grabbed the guy she held onto, dragging him to the cell.

“Detective _____..!” Connor quickly came over as he saw the state she was in, his LED going red with worry and panic. “Are you alright?” He asked, taking her hand to lead her back to her desk.

“I’m fine. Just some punks who were roughing up some androids...” She grumbled, sighing softly when she sat down, cracking her neck. Connor got up and went to get her some water as she sat there, soon return to her side. “Thank you, Connor..” She said softly, taking a few sips of water.

Connor kneeled down beside her and took her free hand, softly rubbing her knuckles. “If you need anything else, please let me know...” He said, his eyes looking down at ______’s hand. It felt so soft against his...Deep down, he didn’t want to let go of her hand.

“Detective ______...” Connor looked up to see Richard, his clothes looking a bit rugged as well. “The criminals are in the cell. Lieutenant Anderson is taking care of them..” She thanked him with a smile but Connor saw his LED going orange. “Here..” He took out a handkerchief and tilted her head up, leaning in close to wipe the fresh blood off her nose and chin.

She blushed, her heart rate increasing. “Please stop, both of you. All of this attention is getting me flustered..” She whined softly. Connor did realize that both of them were always there for her, even at the smallest things. He was happy to have her attention but...

Connor couldn’t help but stare at Richard as he cleaned up her face, his gut making that turning feeling again.

What was it..!?

~

Connor looked out of the window as Hank was driving back home, popping by the shop to get food for Sumo, Hank’s music blasting in the car. He perked up when his partner turned it down to talk with him. “What’s the matter with you, Kid? You’ve been acting weird since we left the station...” He grunted out.

“I’m sorry, lieutenant. I was processing information about tonight..” He said, looking back at the road.

“Oh? And what’s that?” Hank asked.

“...My Thirium is quickening in my body faster than usual and my gut keeps turning inside me, like...I don’t know. A type of burning sensation..”

Hank frowned slightly as he listened, taking the information in. “When does this happen?” He asked.

“Hm...When I’m around detective ______... And that burning sensation comes when Richard is there with her...” He heard Hank sudeenly laughing, seeming to find this funny. “Did I say something humorous?” He asked.

“Hahaha-Oh, oooh my fucking god. You’re jealous...” He said, making Connor blink. Jealous? “You have feelings for _____ and Richard having her attention is making you jealous..”

Connor looked up ‘jealous’

‘Jealousy;

Feeling or showing an envious resentment of someone or their achievements, possessions, or perceived advantages.’

“Jealousy...” He frowned slightly. “Is that a bad feeling?”

Hank shrugged. “It’s how you show it, really. Being possessive of someone is not healthy for either of you...Like you won’t let that person see any of their friends or loved ones. But if you're jealous of someone being around someone you like or love, that is understandable..I guess?.” He said.

“Have you ever been jealous, Lieutenant?” Connor asked, seeming interested.

“Of course. I was pretty jealous when I was younger but I’ve kind of gotten over it now...” He then chuckled again as he shook his head. “Jesus...An android falling for a human. Now I’ve seen everything. Of all the androids I’ve met though, it is you who falls for someone..” He said.

“...” Connor looked out of the window as he stayed quiet.

He liked you...

~Your point of view~

Hank invited you for a few drinks with some cop buddies of his from the station. You had to go to a pub where they let androids in for Connor and Richard since they wouldn’t leave you or Hank alone. It really was like having a puppy.

“Hank, you know I’m bad when it comes to alcohol...” You said with a smile, taking off your coat to place it on the couch where all of you were sitting together.

“Well you should come out more so you can get used to being drunk. The more you drink, the more you’ll take control...” Hank smirked, ordering you both a drink and some blue blood for your androids.

Richard frowned slightly as he looked over the table. “Doesn’t seem the most hygienic place to be...” He said as he sat beside you. You gave him a black jacket to wear instead of that bright one he always wears. It’s so he can look more natural. Connor also changed his clothes and it made him look pretty cute. Did he take some of Hank’s clothes?

“Relax, Richard. It’s fine..” You said as you gave him a smile, placing a hand on his bicep. Your touch seemed to calm him, making his eyes soften. “I’ve been to this bar before and I haven't gotten sick yet..” You chuckled. You lowered your hand and saw Connor watching, making you tilt your head. “You okay there, Connor?” You asked, seeing him come out of his daze.

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you, de-Urm...______..” Him saying your first name just made you smile brightly with delight. Richard’s looked down at you with a stern look before looking forward again.

~

After a few drinks, you were already feeling a bit dizzy, already giggling like an idiot. Hank burst out laughing as you told the story about Richard meeting Gavin for the first time, throwing a cup of coffee at his face when he called him a dipshit. Connor listened to you as he sipping his blue liquid drink, his eyes watching your expressions. At times Richard would watch the small Android, his LED going orange a few times but none of you noticed since it would appear for only a split second.

“Okay, Lieutenant. I think you’ve had enough..” You chuckled, seeing he was on his fourteenth...Fifteenth drink? Maybe more but you forgot.

“I’m completely fine-hic! I’ll order another round..” Before he could call for another, you stopped him. You asked Richard for help, who grabbed Hank and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder. “Hey! What the fuck are you doing!?” He shouted, people, watching as the android walked him out.

You put on your coat and got up, feeling a bit dizzy. “Are you alright, _____?” Connor asked, placing his hands on your waist to support you. “Here, let me..” He wrapped an arm around your waist as yours was over his shoulder.

“I’m fine, No need to help me...” You giggled, your face close to Connor’s. He slowly walked you out as you looked over his face. “Heh...You’re so cute, you know that?”

“Thank you, ______...” That just made his chest tighten again.

He really did like you.

~Connor’s point of view~

Richard drove Hank’s car as he took him home, leading him inside to take him to his bedroom. As he did that, Connor saw ______ sit on the couch and rest there for a while. He let her be as he checked on Sumoo, who was sleeping in Hank’s room. As he came back, he saw her asleep on the couch. “Hmm..” Maybe it was better this way, at least she’ll be safe. He let her rest on the couch completely before grabbing a blanket to cover her for warmth. “...” He slicked her hair back, watching as she slept peacefully. He placed a kiss on her forehead before getting up.

“Hank is in bed now. Thanks for taking care of Detective _____ for me..” Richard said as he walked into the living room, looking down at the other android.

“Thank you. I’m happy to help..” He nods as he got up, letting her sleep. “I’ll be in rest mode if you need me...” He said before walking past Richard who stayed silent. He looked over at him, seeing Richard sit on the other couch as he watched over you. “...” He went into Hank’s room, seeing him already sprawled out on the bed with Sumo sleeping on the floor.

He sat on the couch in the corner and closed his eyes, going into rest mode.

// Rest mode // Battery - 78% // Loading...Loading...Rest mode on //

~

“Ah...Ri...”

“We S oul ‘nt..”

// Switching on // Battery - 96% // Loading...Loading...Rest mode off //

Connor opened his eyes when he hears you in the other room, making him alarmed. He got off the couch to only see the pup and the bigger pup still asleep. He grabbed the door handle and quietly turned the knob, leaving Hank’s bedroom. He sneaked down the door, hearing a slick noise and your voice cracking up, soon stopping by the corner. As he looked around, he froze in place.

Richard was still on the couch near the window but ______ was on his lap, her back resting against his chest as your legs were wide open as his thick fingers slipped inside you. “R-Richard...” She whimpered out, bucking her hips up against the android who was placing kisses on her shoulder as he continued.

She couldn’t see from the tie around her eyes, Connor knowing it was his since he left it on the table last night. “Just relax, _____. Take it nice and easy.” He said against her skin as his two fingers spread her open, Connor seeing _____ drip wet on his fingers which were also going on the couch. “You’re getting slicker with each movement I take. You really are enjoying this.” He hummed, thrusting his fingers deep inside which made her moan out louder but covered her mouth. “That was loud. We wouldn’t want Hank and Connor seeing you in this state..” He said with a sly smile curve on his face as he continued.

Connor watched from the corner, having no idea how to process this. It just made his chest hurt and his gut sink onto the floor. He wished it was him doing this and not Richard. He wanted his fingers to be inside her and make her moan out his name in pleasure.

It hurt him...It really did.

“Ri-Richard, please..” _____ muttered, her hands softly gripping the couch.

“Please, what?” Richard raised a brow, his thumb rubbing her clit which made her legs twitch, wanting to close them together. “If you don’t tell me what you want, I can’t give it to you..” He said in his calm tone, his bright colored eyes watching her.

“I-I..” She swallowed hard, panting softly. “I want you inside me...” She begged, bucking up against his hand.

“Good girl...” He kissed her cheek before sliding his fingers out, undoing his pants to let his cock come free. He lifted her up slightly without struggling, his cock rubbing up against her entrance. “Is this what you want?” He asked, the tip rubbing up against her clit.

Connor hated this...

“Y-Yes...Fuck, please-Ah!” He slammed her hips down which made his cock thrust all the way inside you, one of his hands covering her mouth as she screamed against it. “Mmmn!!” Richard took a breath in as he felt her pulse around him, enjoying the feeling.

“You took me so well, _____..” He muttered, pulling his hand away from his mouth, hearing her whimper softly. “Let me please you...” He raised _____’s hips and moved them down, making her moan softly.

“Richard..” She moaned out, trying to move her hips against him but he was the one in control. “I-It’s so good..” His cock slipped in and out of her again and again, only to go harder inside. She tried to hold her moans in but it was hard that she had to cover her mouth.

Connor rested his back against the wall as he sighs softly, placing a hand on his beating chest. This was too much for him. Seeing her like this just craved him more for her. How could he look at her again after this? He should just go back to Hank’s room and forget this ever happened. He took another glance around the corner but froze, his LED going red when Richard was staring right at him. “!!!” 

Shit, he was caught!

But Richard didn’t react, he just kept continuing to thrust inside _____, maybe even going faster when he noticed him. Maybe he knew he was there for a while now? Connor didn’t know. ‘Are you enjoying the show?’ Richard said in Connor’s mind, making the poor Android panic. ‘This isn’t the first time we have done this...She loves being pleasured..’

‘Stop it..’ Connor replied, frowning slightly. He watched you cry out again when Richard started to thrust harder and faster inside her, gripping her hips as his nails dug into her skin.

‘Look how wet she is for me..’ He said, still having your legs wide open for him but his fingers slipped between them and opened your pussy lips for Connor to have a better view. ‘I bet you want to be in my position. She feels amazing..’ Richard groaned softly into her ear, making her whimper.

‘I said stop it!’ Connor shouted as he rested his back on the wall again, placing his hands over his ears. He wanted this to stop. His chest was ripping apart and felt his stress level raise to 67%. This was killing him, he didn’t want this. He didn’t want you to be Richard’s, He didn’t want you to be Richard’s!!

Richard growled softly when he felt her walls squeeze around his cock, his hand going to her clit to bring her closer to coming. ‘Do you want to see her come? I bet you do..’ He said, making Connor bit his bottom lip.

“P-Please...Richard-I can’t..” She cried out, her legs shaking as she felt close to her climax. Connor peaked around again, his eyes sparkled at your body and face.

You look...Beautiful.

“Come for me, _____. I want to feel you come..!” He moved her head so he can deeply kiss her, slipping his tongue inside to tongue fight. “Mmm..”

She moaned into the kiss as her nails dragged across the couch, at her very peak now. She pulled away and gasped. “R-Richard..!!” She cried out, finally coming. Richard growled as he held her close, coming inside of her as well. Her body shook as she came, her juices flowing out of her and on to the couch.

“...” Connor watched with his mouth in awe, his chest beating at your delicious climax.

“Hah...Richard..” She muttered. Richard, slids off the tie around her eyes to see the bright colored eyes looking down at him. “I-I love you...” She smiled softly before pulling him into another kiss.

“I love you too, _____...”

Connor went back to Hank’s room and slides down the door as he buried his face into his hands, Sumo going to his side and snuggled him; worried about why he was sad.

He felt broken...

~

Connor looked blankly at the coffee machine as he was getting Hank a cup of coffee. When he left rest mode and Hank was awake as well, ______ and Richard were not in the house anymore. The tie you wore last night he thought of wearing today. He could even taste you on it, it drove him crazy.

“Morning..!” Connor’s heart stopped when he heard that sweet voice. He turned his head to see _____, who had a bright smile on her face. “Sorry about last night. I left early in the morning to go back home. I needed some clean clothes for today..!”

“That’s...Fine..” Her eyes went to his tie which made her softly blush, making Connor’s chest tighten again. She knew it was the same tie...

“You okay?” She asked as she got closer. “You seem...Sad..?”

“I’m fine. Sumo was just...A bit sick...” He lied, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Is that so? I hope he feels better..” She said, giving him a gentle hug to comfort him. He froze there for a second before hugging back, relaxing from her touch.

“Detective _____..” She pulled away when Richard called for her, the android leaning against the doorway. “Fowler wants your assistance...”

“Okay, thank you..” _____ smiled before leaving the two androids be.

Richard looked over at Connor, his LED flashing different colors. “Did you enjoy last nights show?” He asked, walking over to him. “From your face when she climaxed, you seemed to have loved it...”

“Stop it. I don’t want to hear anymore..” He frowned, about to walk past him but Richard grabbed his arm.

“You love her, don’t you?” He questioned as he pulled him back. “You wanted her, didn’t you? Your cock being inside her...Making her moan in pleasure until she hit her peak..”

Connor shoved him away. “Why are you telling me this..!?” He shouted, his LED flashed red with anger.

“Because I’m telling you what you can’t have...You will never have her. She is mine..” He grabbed his tie and pulled him close, a dark smirk spreading across his lips. Connor has never seen this expression before, it made him...Scared. “Do you want to know why..?” He leaned in closer, whispering in his ear.

“Because I’m better than you...”

THE END!


	2. Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, cuties! Back again with part two for all the Connor lovers out there! It is Connor’s time to shine! Some people were heartbroken about Connor not getting love on part one but I am here to make your dreams come true! (Poor Rk900 though-ish-)
> 
> Sorry if the story is a bit rusty, I didn’t really know how to get the Reader to be mad at Rk900 but I hope you enjoy it either way!

Each day that went by, it was harder and harder for Connor to talk to her or even look at her. It broke his heart to not chat with her, make her laugh...Make her smile.

It’s his fault...Rk900 - Richard...

That's bastard ruined the special bond Connor and ______ had..! Connor was trying to get over it but every turn he made, Richard was teasing him about ______. He would always get close to her, always touch her and would always give a sly smile to Connor since he knew it got under his skin. His stress level went from being 0% to 50% really quickly. He couldn’t blame her for this, even if he wanted to; she was happy and seemed to be in love with Richard. If he made her happy, then Connor was happy for her.

It was easier said then done...

~Your point of view~

You noticed Connor was avoiding you and you didn’t know why; wondering if you made him angry or upset with you. You tried to remember everything in your past that might have gotten him angry but there was nothing. You were missing Connor and it really upset you, since it didn’t feel the same.

As Richard was sorting some forms out, you went over to Hank’s desk. “Morning, Hank. Can I talk to you for a second?” You asked, giving him a smile.

“Sure, go ahead...” He said, placing his cup down before his full attention was on you.

“Urm...Is something wrong with Connor?” You asked, seeing Hank looking a bit surprised. Hank did notice that Connor was avoiding you in a way but he didn’t fully know why. Maybe it’s what they talked about two weeks ago? About him taking a liking to you, he wasn’t sure. “I feel like he’s avoiding me and...I’m worried..”

“Have you tried talking with him?” He asked, raising a brow.

“I have tried but he keeps giving me small talk and then leaves..” You said, your eyes saddened. “I just...I want to know what I did wrong...”

Hank could tell you were sad about this and the big guy had a soft spot for you, so he wanted to help in any way. “Let me help you out, okay? Don’t tell anyone that I was nice...” He said before grabbing his phone.

“Thank you, Hank..”

~

Connor soon came to the office since Hank called him, talking about a case downtown. When he got there though, he saw you and Richard with Hank. This made his gut have an unsure feeling now. “Morning, Lietenant..” He said, his eyes only on Hank.

“Hey, kid. I got to thinking and thought of swapping you two over for a case..” Hank said, making the two androids now have his full attention. “Fowler wants me to work with Richard for a while anyway, so I thought this would be a great opportunity..”

Richard frowned slightly. “I don’t think this is necessary. Our partnership won’t really do much in the future..”

“I think this will be interesting. I always said I wanted you two to get along anyway..” You said with a smile, looking up at him. Richard just looked away with a frown on his face. “That means I’m working with you today..” You gave Connor a bright smile.

“G-Great..”

~

The case was simple and was done in four hours, returning to the station with Connor when it was done. He did his job but was still quiet with you, it just made you feel hurt more. “Urm...Connor?” You said, seeing he wasn’t paying attention as you walked the empty hallway. “Connor?” You frowned. “Connor..!” You grabbed his arm, seeing his LED flashed red for a second before his face turned to face you. “Are you...Are you mad at me?” You asked.

“Huh?” Connor blinked, surprised by your question. Mad? He was never been mad at you. “No, of course, I’m not mad at you..” He said, pulling his arm away from you.

“Then why...Why are you avoiding me? You can’t even look me in the eye right now or talk to me. It hurts me to know if you’re upset from something I’ve done..” You muttered, Connor seeing the hurt in your eyes. He didn't...He didn’t want to hurt you like this. He thought this was for the best. “Please tell me what I have done to you...?”

“Nothing...You have done nothing wrong...” He said, walking away from you but you caught up.

This wasn’t good...

“But I’ve done something to you to make you upset..” You were just feeling frustrated and angry now that he was lying. “Please, just-!!” You grabbed his hand again but he pulled away and pinned you against the wall, making you freeze in place. “C-Connor..”

Connor looked into your eyes as his LED still flashed red. “_____...” He calmed himself, his stress level going down to 20%. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead on yours which made you softly blush. “I’m...I’m not mad at you. I could never get mad at you...You are too kind and loving for me to be mad at you. This is my problem to deal with...I’m sorry...” He pulled away as he opened his eyes, seeing you looking worried but still had the blush on your face. “Please understand...” He said, rubbing your cheek.

Connor...

“You two back, I see..” Connor pulled away when he heard Hank, looking over to see Richard beside him as well. “What’s going on?” He asked, seeing you looking flushed on the face

“N-Nothing...” You gently pushed Connor away to walk down the hallway, wanting to be alone right now.

Richard frowned as his Led went red, quickly walking past Connor to follow you.

Richard was going to talk to him later...

~Connor’s point of view~

‘I screwed up, I screwed up..!’ Connor thought as he rested his head against the wall, waiting for Hank’s coffee to brew up. He didn’t mean to make her sad, he didn’t mean to make her worry for him...He thought this was best for him but didn’t realize that she was worried. ‘What do I do..?’

“Connor..” He raised his head to see Richard coming in, looking a bit stern on the face. “What did you do too, Detective _____..?” He asked, getting into Connor’s space. “She won’t tell me what’s wrong..”

“Nothing. I told her not to worry about me anymore...” He replied, frowning slightly. Connor really didn’t want to talk to Richard, out of all the people here. Gavin would be nice to talk to right now.

“You better have not told her how you feel...You know that she is mine..”

This just got Connor angry, his LED going red. “She is not your property to have..! She is a caring person who deserves someone better than you” He snapped back, getting in Richard’s face. If it wasn’t him to have her, then fine but he wanted _____ to have someone to love her and would always protect her.

“Do you really think this is about love, Connor?” He questioned. “Do you know why the main reason I’m with her..? It’s so that you and no one else will have her..! She is mine to manipulate, Mine to please and mine to fuck...No one else has that but me..”

Connor froze there in place. Was the main emotion Richard had was...Possessive?

“Richard...” They both turned their heads to see _____ at the doorway, looking hurt and saddened. Richard was the one to freeze in place now, his eyes slightly widen. “Please...Don’t tell me that’s true...” She muttered, walking closer to him.

“....” Richard was silent, just looking down at her. He knew he screwed up.

“...” Her emotion soon turned into anger and punched Richard in the face, knowing that would have hurt her knuckles. “You fucking asshole!” She shouted before leaving them, other cops watching and even Gavin looking surprised. Hank was hesitant at first but quickly went after her, checking what was wrong.

Deep down, it felt good what Richard got to him but he quickly saddened that she had to be hurt again...

~Your point of view~

You returned Richard to Gavin the next day, even if he hated the android. Gavin wanted to argue but saw the deadly look you gave him, so he accepted. You went back to work two days later and acted like everything was normal, even Connor talking to you again. It made you happy, even if it was a bit since you were still heartbroken about Richard. You loved him and he just tossed your love right back at your face after he stomped on it!

You felt stupid for falling for him...

Connor would apologize but you said it wasn’t his fault which was the truth, he just unraveled the real Richard but nothing else. He didn’t know you were listening over their conversation. What struck you the most about was Connor’s words. Connor had feelings for you? It made sense from the way he was acting but that means he knew about you and Richard. How? Did Richard tell him?

You didn’t know...

You sat at home since it was raining outside and all you wanted to do was eat your ben and Jerry’s ice cream while watching a movie. It felt lonely since you haven't been with Richard for two weeks. You hated him for what he did but you still wanted to be with someone.

Your ears perked up when you heard the door, placing the empty tub on the table as you got up to open the door. “Connor?” You blinked, seeing the soaked android at your door. “What are you doing here? Come in..” You said, moving aside so he could come in. “Jesus, you’re soaked to the bone..”

“Your bones can’t get soaked and I also don’t have bones..” He said, looking down at you as you closed the door.

“Don’t be a smartass..” You sigh, looking up at him, “Come on, follow me.” You said as you took his hand, leading him into the bathroom. You took off his jacket and placed it on the radiator. “How long were you out there?” You asked, grabbing a towel and started to dry his hair.

“..twenty minutes.” He said, his eyes softened as he watched you.

“Twenty minutes? You’re dripping wet, you could of..” You sigh, forgetting he was an android. “Never mind...Why were out there for so long?”

“I’ll be fine..” He said, his brown eyes looking into yours as you continued to dry him off, “Hank wanted me to see you anyway to make sure you were fine..” He then went silent. “I was thinking while I was outside your door. Wondering what to do or say so....I’m sorry..”

You shook your head. “No need to be sorry, Connor. It wasn't your fault..”

“Not for that...For this..” He leaned forward and kissed you, making your eyes widen as you froze in place.

Connor was kissing you...Connor was KISSING you..!?

You pulled away quickly as you placed your hand on Connor’s chest, a blush spreading on your face. “C-Connor, what-I...Why are you...”

“I looked online that kissing can lower stress level and even blood pressure, I thought it would help..” He then frowned slightly before looking away, too nervous to look at you. “That’s not all though. I have developed feelings for you...” His LED went orange as he placed a hand on his chest. “Last month...When you slept at Hank’s. I saw you two together..”

Your eyes widen, placing a hand over your mouth. “O-Oh god, you saw that? I'm so sorry..” You said, your face going redder. He saw everything! He saw you naked and Richard taking you! Oh fuck, you’re going to die from embarrassment now!

“Don’t apologize...I enjoyed it. I just wished it was me and not Richard..” He said before softly taking your hand, both of you looking at each other. “Please...Let me show you that I can be better than Richard. I always want to make you happy, I want you to smile every minute by the hour of every day...” He got closer, placing a kiss on your forehead. “I want to show you...Just how much I love you.”

“C-Connor..” You shuttered, biting your bottom lip as held back your tears. You looked up at him, giving him a sweet smile before grabbing his collar to bring him in for another kiss. Connor closed his eyes as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around your waist to bring you closer, not realizing your shirt was getting wet by his. You ran your fingers through his wet hair as you continued to kiss, tilting your head to the side to make the passion deeper, your tongue brushing against his at times. You soon pulled away for air, panting softly. “Connor..”

“My apologies, I forgot you needed oxygen..” He said, making you softly chuckle as you rested your forehead on his. Your hand rested against his cheek, making him turn his face to place light kisses on your palm. “Can we continue..?”

“Of course...” You smiled softly, taking his hand and led into your bedroom. You closed the door, the only light showing was through the curtains from the street lamps. You swallowed hard, your body feeling nervous but excited at the same time. You felt like maybe this was too soon for you since you only been away from Richard for two weeks.

“_____?” Connor hugged you from behind. “Your heart rate is increasing. Are you having second thoughts?” He asked, placing a hand over your heart, making you close your eyes from his soft touch.

“I don’t know. I feel like this might be too quick...I have only been apart from Richard for two weeks. I don’t know...I guess I feel bad in a way...”

Connor’s LED went orange. “Don’t feel bad...You deserve this. Richard never treated you like how I do...” He said, turning you around. “Let me show you..” He kissed you again as his hands unbuttoned your shirt, sliding it off slowly to make sure you were okay with it. When you didn’t back away, his hands were roaming your body; Running up and down your back before one cupped your breast.

As you continued to kiss, your hands started to unbutton his soaked shirt, leaving it on the floor as your hands ran down his body. His body felt so smooth against your skin, making your own heat up with excitement. You gasped when he lifted up off the ground, going to your bed to place you down. He grabbed your shorts and slides them down with your underwear, leaving you completely naked. “I bet you feel left out, Connor..” You muttered, a smile growing on your lips as you undid his pants to take them off.

He twitched when you slide them down, your hand palming his cock. “Nnh...I’ve never...Felt pleasure before..” He muttered, seeming sheepish on telling you.

“Don’t worry...I’ll take care of you..” You purred. You leaned your head forward and licked up the shaft, hearing Connor holding back a choke as he felt you take his tip into your mouth. “Mmm..” You softly sucked the tip before lowering your mouth, relaxing your throat to take more of him in.

“_-_____..” He gasped out, running his fingers through your hair. “It’s so...Ah...Shit..” He moaned, a blush creeping on his cheeks as he watched you, seeing you taking his whole shaft into your mouth. “It feels...So good..Ah..” He bucked his hips into your face, trying so hard to not face fuck you but he was breaking down already. His heart was feeling full, happy to touch you, happy to have you like this.

“Mmn..” You moaned around his shaft, your fingers sliding inside your pussy, fingering yourself for what’s to come. He fit inside your mouth so well but tried not to choke when he moved his hips against your face. You soon pulled your mouth away, licking your lips. “You look so cute right now..” You muttered, before lifting your legs onto the bed, spreading your lower lips for him. “P-Please, Connor...”

His LED flashed red for a second, going back to orange. “_____..” He pinned you against the bed as he kissed you, his cock rubbing against your pussy to get it slick and wet for him. “You look beautiful..” You blushed from that, not remembering when Richard called you beautiful. Stop it, forget about him! You’re with Connor now...Your Connor.

He lifted your legs up, your thighs pressed against your chest to get more room, his cock brushing against your pussy. “Mmn..” He slipped the tip inside you before moving all the way in. “A-Ah..!” You gasped softly, feeling his whole shaft enter you in one swift motion. “C-Connor...”

“_____...You feel so amazing...Your inside is tight and slick...Shit..” Connor muttered, looking like he might fall apart already. He moved out and thrust back, moving his hips in a steady motion. You bit your lip and hummed, watching his cock going inside you, again and again, making your toes curl. ““Does it feel good, _____? I want you to Feel...How I feel...” He muttered before kissing you, moving his hips faster which made you moan into the kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck to bring him close, hearing the lewd sounds between you both. “Mmn..”

You wanted this, you wanted Connor. You wanted every part of him! “Mmn-Connor...It feels amazing...I love you...I love you, Connor..” You whimpered out, holding him close.

“I love you too..Ah.._____..!” He hugged you close as he buried his face into your neck, his cock going deeper and harder inside you, making you cry out louder. “_____...______..! I love you!” He didn’t want to be possessive but he was happy to have you...You were finally his. He wanted you to be happy every day with him. “I’m yours ______-Ah..Hah...I’m yours..! I’ll make you happy in any way..” He moaned out, looking into your eyes as he was above you, destroying your pussy with his cock which made you scream to the heavens.

“C-Connor, oh my fucking god..! Don’t let me go, P-Please! I want you-Ah! I need you..!” You cried out, a few tears running down your cheeks from the pleasure he was giving you. He had enough energy to last all night.

Connor kissed your forehead as he slowed his pace down, wanting this moment to last. He lifted you off the bed, letting you sit on his lap as you were still inside him. He kissed you again, rocking his lips slowly. “______...” He tangled your fingers together, peeling his skin back to show his android hand. He rested his forehead against yours, pecking your lips. “I hope you can feel me, like how I feel you..”

You did, in a way...

You could feel the warmth seeping through his hand and a sort of electric vibe going through his body which went to you. “I..I-I think I can..” You smiled softly, pecking his lips. “It makes me so happy..” You whispered, your free hand going around his shoulder, rocking your hips more. “Mmmn..”

He lowered his free hand to your waist and started to buck his hips against you, feeling your walls tighten up again. “Ah...Keep squeezing me and I might come soon..”

“Come for me then, Connor..Ah...I want to feel you fill me up..” You moaned up, feeling his thrusts becoming harder. You let go of each other's hand so you can hold him close as you continued to buck your hips. “Nnh..F-Fuck...Connor..” You buried your face into his neck, moaning against his skin as he continued to take you. He groaned as he thrust his cock inside you, his hand going between your bodies to rub your clit. “S-Shit!”

“_____...Please come with me...I want to see the look on your face as you come...Nnh..” He moved faster and harder if he could, making you moan louder with each thrust inside you. “_____..” He softly bit your shoulder and growled, rubbing your clit faster.

“C-Connor...Connor..I’m..!”

“I-I know...Fuck, please..!” He moaned out, gripping your hips as he saw you fall apart. He felt you come around him, your juices leaking on his inner thighs, making Connor groan with satisfaction. “_____..!” He hugged your waist as he pounded inside of you, filling you up with his hot cum. “Nnh!!” He growled deeply, his LED flashing before it slowly turned blue.

You panted deeply as you held him close, softly playing with his hair. “Connor..” You muttered, both of you relaxing in each other's braces.

I love you...

~Connor’s point of view~

Connor smiled brightly as he talked to ______, you two and Hank going inside the office to start work. Richard was there with Gavin, his eyes going to the two of you for a second before looking away. Gavin ordered him to get him some coffee, letting him leave the room.

“Good to see you again.,” Connor said, having a sly in his tone.

“What do you require?” Richard asked, staring down at him. He was a lot colder since him and ______ parted. His eyes looked down at his pocket which made his LED go orange, seeing Connor showing off a pair of colorful underwear in his pocket. “...Bastard..” He growled as he went over, grabbing his tie. “Why shouldn’t I rip you apart..?”

“Because it’ll get ______ upset and you know it..” Connor smiled softly. “I trust her with everyone else but you...I’m warning you to stay away from her..” He said, his hand fiddling with the underwear in his pocket. “Now you know how I feel...But this time, she will get the love she deserves..” Richard’s LED went red as he continued to stare at the other android. “Do you know why she loves me?” He hummed as he leaned forward, their foreheads resting against each other.

“Because I’m better than you...”

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading and hope you leave a comment!!! <333


End file.
